These Broken Wings
by marilynn bethany
Summary: What would happen if all things as we know it came to an end? if max suddenly wasn't part of the equation anymore? how would the others react? what extremes would someone go to, to save the one that they love? Fax, action, plot twists! please RNR!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic thingy. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck. **

**i don't own any of these characters, JP does. so hopefully enjoy, read, review, whatever. **

**Max POV**

Things had been quiet for a very long time. Too long if you ask me. I was anxious. I mean, it wasn't like Mr. Chu had just disappeared off the face of the earth. He'd be back, they always come back. The last time it had been too close. Would we be able to handle him this time? What if was Brigid working against us now? She knew so much about us, especially Fang-- it might go in their favor the next time.

"Yo," his voice startled me. I was vaguely aware of the fact that the rest of the flock was surrounding me, watching me.

"Yeah?" i answered, turning my gaze in Fang's direction.

"You alright?" there was a hint of concern in his mostly impassive eyes. So much seemed to have changed between Fang and I, but some things would always be the same.

When i didn't immediately answer, he angled his wings so there was only a foot or so of distance between us. Our wings moved together, long, swift, synchronized strokes.

"Let's go ahead," he nodded his head to the empty sky ahead and took my hand, "hold back a little, guys." he said to the rest of the flock.

Angel nodded, a tiny, concerned smile on her precious face. "Everything will be alright, Max."

"Thanks, Ange." I said, and with that Fang and I took off.

Flying with Fang was better than the peaceful flights i so often enjoyed by myself. There was still the comfort of silence, but it was nice to be with someone i loved so deeply. His fingers laced between mine, his enormous black wings brushing against my own, it was my own personal heaven. It was easy to forget my worries when we were alone like this.

"Let's land," he suggested. There was a field below, probably private property, but it wasn't like we were outstanding citizens.

We hit the grassy land, stutter stepping to gain balance. The grass hit me about knee level, someone needed to mow...

"What's on your mind?" I was so used to him being the quiet one, he was being downright chatty today.

"Worrying about everything. As usual," I laughed. It was forced, my attempt at sounding casual.

"Nothing here though, right?" he moved his free hand back and forth between us. "We're good?

"We're better than good," i squeezed his hand and leaned into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head, "Then everything else will work out, eventually."

"Mr. Chu isn't just going to give up," i reminded him. "We're still in a war, there just haven't been any battles lately."

"We can get through whatever comes at us, we always do."

"It just seems like it's coming from all directions this time. What if Brigid is working for Mr. Chu? He took my mom last time, who's next? He knows how to _really_ get to me, taking those that are important to me, what if he kidnaps someone from the flock?" what if it was _Fang_?

He stopped walking and turned me so i was facing him, "Max, we've all got each other. Even if they had a chance to take one of us away, we've all got each other. There'll always be someone to the rescue."

"What if they took you?" the way this came out was practically a whimper.

He cocked his head to the side, his left eyebrow arching dramatically. "Are you saying no one would come and get me?"

"I wouldn't know where to start without you."

"I think you'd figure it out, Max." his long, calloused fingers cupped my chin.

"I think I'll just have to make sure they stay away from you."

He bent down, pressing his forehead to mine. Our faces just centimeters apart.

"Max," he said breathlessly. "I--"

"Well," a very unpleasantly familiar voice chimed. "Isn't this just precious?"

**so... good? bad? let me know! i'll probably submit another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to glare at Dr. Brigid Dwyer, but was suddenly taken aback by the swarm of M-Geeks surrounding her.

In a matter of seconds i realized, with a quick intake of breath, these were no M-Geeks. They looked much more efficient, more threatening, extremely expensive.

She smiled a crooked smile, I'd never liked her, but until then i'd never seen any real threat in her other than out of jealousy.

"Good to see you Fang... Max." had her tone not have seemed so threatening this might have been a typical statement for her.

"Well isn't this just an extremely unpleasant surprise, Brigid." I said between gritting teeth. "How's Mr. Chu?"

"Rich," she smiled. "Though, working for him may have other advantages as well. Watching you die for instance."

"Right, about that. I think i'll have to pass." I smiled politely, like i was rejecting an invitation to play tennis or something a little less threatening.

"You know Fang, i always _did_ like you--" she began moving toward us, i took a step in front of Fang, defensively. "_Really_? you were so subtle about it..." I said, sarcasm evident in my tone.

Fang pushed me aside and took my hand back.

"Too bad your little girlfriend is such a pain," she sighed. _Girlfriend?! _Oh, right. I'll have to get used to that i suppose. "She disliked me before she even knew the truth."

"What can i say?" i shrugged, "I can read people, it's a gift really."

I barely had time to give her a terrifying smile before i was hit hard in the back. I fell to the ground spouting off words i'd rather not repeat. With that, the battle was engaged. I rolled over to see Fang fighting with the thing that had knocked me to the ground. The new improved M-Geek type creatures seemed to be more durable as well. I saw Brigid moving swiftly toward the trees, i couldn't have her doing that now could i?

I got away from the grips of the things, and launched myself in the air, landing promptly in front of Brigid at the mouth of the woods.

"I thought you were looking forward to watching me die, isn't heading for the woods sort of ruining your fun?" i said crossing my arms. My wings were still fully extended, i find i look more terrifying that way.

"Honestly, Maximum. Did you _really_ think I'd miss out on such an event?" she grinned.

It was a set up, she knew that i would follow her.

She moved, the slightest movement, and she was behind me, hands on my wings pulling them backward.

I shrieked, how had she gotten behind me so fast?

"I'm not what you thought i was, Max." she whispered threateningly. Her foot connected with the space between my wings, lauching me forward. "You see, i was a fairly normal girl," she walked toward me, standing above me as i attempted to lift myself from the ground. "I was brilliant, in my senior year of high school when The School offered me an internship." her shoe pressed to my chest, pushing me back to the ground as i tried to sit up. "It was nothing like i thought, they offered me a chance to be an experiment. Being so young, so eager to learn, i took the chance. It was the most painful thing i'd ever experienced. They injected me with all kinds of DNA from different species. They made me stronger, but at the time somewhat uncontrollable." she looked like admitting this was very painful to her, "They wanted to dispose of me!" she shrieked. She stepped away from me, catching me off guard. Quickly, before i had a chance to register what she was doing, she kicked me in the ribs like i was a football. I cried out in pain, feeling most of the ribs on my right side crack in response to her punting skills.

"MAX!" i heard Fang's muffled voice yell.

As she circled me i stared into her eyes, pleading. Her pupils were no longer perfect circles, her green eyes were now complete with diamond shaped slits, like a cat would have. "Mr. Chu took me, in. He promised to fix me if i helped him with one little thing. He wanted you on our side. You see, he collects people like you and me. He enhances them, makes use of what The School doesn't want, and he's even created a few _better_ versions of The School's experiments." she gestured to the new and improved M-Geeks. "But you..." she snarled, "Since you've refused to cooperate and it's obvious that you'll never change your mind, you've become a threat to us. So you must be eliminated." i was about halfway through my journey of getting off of the ground when she finished her little speech. Her face was livid, her cat eyes more threatening than all the Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and whitecoats of the world combined.

"Brigid, you don't have to--" i began, but she wouldn't have that.

In a blurry spin motion, her foot connected with my face, knocking me back to the ground with a hard thud.

"You see, Max. The thing is... i _do_ have to. I have to get rid of all of you if i ever plan on being somewhat normal again."

All of us? The reality of her words settled in, making whatever pain i was feeling disappear. She planned on hurting my flock. Now that just wouldn't do.

I launched myself from the ground, hitting her hard in her perfect little face several times before she could retalliate. But man, could she retalliate.  
Her punches were quick and powerful. She hit me everywhere, my stomach suffering most of the blows.

I had something that she didn't have. Wings.

I unfurled my wings, and took one powerful stoke that lifted me from the ground. In the middle of my second stroke, Brigid's hand wrapped around my ankle. She pulled me to the side, knocking me into the ground hard. My wing hit the ground first, crumbling with the force of the blow. Pain seared through my entire body and i went limp. I couldn't win. I felt her scoop me off of the ground. I wanted so badly to struggle, to fight back, but i had nothing left. I was _helpless_. A blanket of night folded around me. I was slowly losing conciousness.

"Put her down!" Fang. I'd forgotten Fang. My eyes searched for him in the clouded darkness. When i finally found his face, i tried to reach out to him, my limbs wouldn't move. He looked so severe, the bruises and scratches only making his expression more menacing. "Put her down, Brigid." his voice was so calm it was more threatening than the shouting.

"My pleasure," Brigid cooed. Her arms released me, and the falling all felt too easy. Her knee connected with the middle of my back with more force than i imagined possible. My back buckled with a crushing snap and i hit the ground. Brigid disappeared before the darkness closed over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang POV**

I watched Brigid disappear into the woods, wanting so badly to chase her down and beat the living tar out of her. But Max was not in good shape.

"Max," i lifted her head gently to sit in my lap. "Max, please. Stay with me, Max."

Her eyelids began to lift, only the bottoms of her brown eyes visable.  
"Fang--" she whimpered, her voice weak.

"Max, i'm here. You have to stay with me, okay?"

"i'm sorry..." she sucked in a ragged breath. "i can't." the tiny visably portion of her eyes disappeared.

I heard the padding of feet hitting the ground behind me.

"Fang, what's the matter with Max?" Nudge shrieked.

I ignored her, but i heard Angel quietly explaining the thoughts she'd picked out of my head.

Iggy crouched across from me as soon as she finished, pulling the pack from his back for the first aid kit.

"What's the damage?" he asked urgently. His fingers brushed across her face, then moving to her abdomine. "Her heart is struggling," his fingers barely grazed her ribs before he gasped. "Almost all of her ribs are broken."

"Her spine, too." I nodded. i felt the moisture build up in my eyes. I was losing her.

"Max," Angel said, kneeling on the ground beside Iggy. "Max, open your eyes." Angel's voice was shaky and demanding. She was trying to use her mind control. I looked up to see tears flooding from her baby face.

"Can you hear her?" I closed my eyes, not able to bear the answer i was expecting.

"She's there, i can feel it." her frustrated voice made me hopeful. "But no, i don't hear anything."

Nudge gasped.

"God help us," Total whispered.

"Max needs to go to the hospital." Gazzy said.

Max's breathing was slow and jagged. I was running out of options. There was no time to get her to a hospital. She'd be gone by then. I was waiting for Angel to suddenly pipe in with the news that she'd suddenly developed healing powers.

"She must have punctured some of her arteries." Iggy's voice was panicked, never a good sign.

I leaned down closer to her face, "Max, can you hear me?" i whispered.

Angel gasped, "Fang, do it again."

Without asking questions i leaned closer to her ear, "Max, it's me. Can you hear me? Max, i love you. You have to stay with me."

"Her thoughts are responding to his voice," Angel explained to Nudge, Gazzy, and Total.

"Fang," she breathed. Her eyes tried to open, they seemed to get so close before falling back.

I smiled more then than i ever had in my entire life, "Max, stay with me."

"I'm sorry, Fang," she said drunkenly. Her voice was tired, "take care of everyone."

She took a raspy breath, her exhale short. Her chest sunk down, i waited impatiently for the sound of another jagged breath, to see her move painfully. Her body was completely limp. She was gone.

"No," Angel cried. "Fang, she can't be!"

"Her heart stopped," Iggy's voice was full of quiet surprise.

"Can't we do something?" Nudge knelt down beside me, "That can't be it! Max can't be dead!"

The word shocked me, i knew it was true, but to hear the word. It seemed so unlikely.

I had an idea.

"Everyone go back to Dr. Martinez's house," i instructed, ready for disobedience.

"Fang--" Nudge began, but i cut her off.

"Go back. To Dr. Martinez's house. Now."

"Come on, guys." Iggy said sternly. He took a few steps forward and unfurled his wings. Nudge, Gazzy, and Total hesitated slightly, but followed his lead.

"Angel i mean it." I glared at her, "you need to trust me."

"I do," she nodded. "Do you think he can do it?"

"He's going to try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang POV**

I didn't wait for Angel to leave before scooping up Max and launching myself in the air. I wasn't completely sure of where i was going, but i knew who i had to find. I knew what way to go, and where i was without a map or compass. That's a bird's sense of direction for ya.

I'm nowhere near as fast as Max, usually. But at the time, i could have sworn i was going atleast 500 miles an hour. It still didn't seem fast enough.

Then i saw it, and before i had time to be shocked, i crashed though a second story window of The School. The room was empty, just a lab room with lots of test tubes, microscopes and other stomach jerking scientific equiptment.

I was surprised when i didn't immediately see him, this is where i'd sensed him, "JEEEEEB!" i yelled. I had no reason to remain inconspicuous, what else could they do to me?

I heard footsteps moving swiftly down the hall just before he appeared in the room.

**Jeb POV**

My work at the school was almost finished. The last thing i wanted was to be killed, so i finished my tasks there in solitude. I couldn't go on like this. i was going completely mad working for the company that had forced me to bury my son, and continues to destroy the relationship i wish to have with my daughter.

I was finishing my tests on a mutated animal of some sort and heading back to the lab when i heard it.

Someone screaming my name. Not just someone, Fang. His voice was strangled, pained. What reason would he have for ever willingly coming to the school?

I rushed into the room to see him cradling a limp Max in his arms.

"Fang... w-what--" i couldn't ask what i was wondering. What was the matter with her?

"Jeb, you have to... fix her." his black eyes bore into mine with such intensity that i was speechless for an immeasurable moment. Too long for his patience. "Jeb. You have to _fix _her." his voice now matched his dark eyes.

"Fang... i- i can't just... What _happened_?"

"I DON"T HAVE TIME, JEB! Fix her, _now_." he looked so badly like he wanted to cry, like was going to lose it any second. He loved her, i knew that. I'd known that since the day i'd helped them escape from the school.

"How am i supposed...Fang, it's not in my power to bring someone back to life." i looked at my lifeless daughter in his arms, feeling completely helpless. i knew what he was expecting, i _couldn't _do it.

"What did you do for Ari, Jeb? She's your _daughter_, the least you could do is try." His voice broke on the last word, and i wanted so badly to comfort him. "You haven't done right by her her entire life. You have to do this."

"I--" i was prepared to tell him i couldn't, but i when i looked down at Max's broken face, then back to Fang's tortured expression. I didn't have it in me. "I'll do everything in my power, but i can't make you any promises."

"Thank you, Jeb. You don't know what this means to me."

"I do," i nodded. I walked back to the doorway and turned back to face him, "Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry last chapter was so short! i appreciate everyone's reviews! I'm gonna try to keep these things continuous so that it's not like, new chapter every 10 days... but i can't make any promises! Again, i own none of these characters... JP does, hope you enjoy anyways! Review! please?**

**Jeb POV**

I lead Fang down the hall of The School, instructing him in quick whispers.  
"I can't work on her here, i have some friends at the hospital a few blocks down. Fly her there as quickly as you can, wait for me on the roof." i opened the door to the fire escape, "Go up the stairs to the roof so you're no seen. I need to get a few things from my office, but i'll meet you as soon as i can."

I practically sprinted to my office, throwing everything i'd need into a black bag lying on my desk. I was finished packing and ran down the hall headed for the fire escape.

"Bacheldor!" i winced as i heard my name called, i slowly turned to see my very confused looking boss. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Family emergency! I have to go!" i ran to the doors of the fire escape and down to the lowest floor of the building.

I didn't bother getting my car, i ran the two blocks to the hospital and took the elevator to the second floor. Dr. Alexander Hudson, the doctor friend of mine was head of the pediatric wing. We'd been friends since our freshman year of college, he would help me.

"Alex!" i spotted him halfway down the hall as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Jeb?"

"Alex, i need a favor." i didn't hesitate with unneccessary chit chat. i told him about my daughter Max, her abilities, and how much she needed my help right now. i explained that i had no where else to go, but i needed a room to work on her.

"Room 214 is open," he sighed. I'll fix all of the paperwork, go take care of her.  
"Thank you..." with that i grabbed a child sized gernie and took the elevator to the roof.

Fang was waiting, an impatient look on his face.

He laid her gently on the bed, and didn't look away from her.

"Is there anything i can do?" his voice was somber, terrified.

"Go back to Valencia's and stay with the others," i suggested.

"No," his voice was firm, i didn't dare try to make an arguement.

"Then go to the waiting room until i come and get you."

**Fang POV**

It was after dark, i was getting anxious in the tiny room. I'd finished half of a coloring book before i decided to move on to the blocks. I needed to get out and stretch my wings, but i couldn't bear being gone when Jeb came back with word on Max. How long could it possibly take? It'd been hours, all of the other children had completely cleared out now that visiting hours were over.

"Are you... Nick Ride?" A nurse asked, popping her head through the door of the waiting room. Embarrassed, i dropped the blocks in my hand and stood up.

"Yeah... that's me." i hadn't used that name in such a long time, it caught me off guard.

"You've got a telephone call," she smiled. "You can take it in the break room across the hall if you'd like."

"Thanks."

I walked across the hall to an even smaller room. There wasn't much to the room, a counter with a coffee pot, a couch and a tiny tv, and a phone hanging on the white wall just above the light switch.

"Hello?" my voice sounded tired and hoarse.

"Fang!" Valencia Martinez shouted on the other end of the line, making me cringe away from the receiver. "Fang, how are you doing?" her voice was blubbery, she was crying.

"I'm fine," i lied easily. "How are the others?"

"Going a little stir crazy. Jeb called a few hours ago before he took her into surgery. He didn't leave a number so i've been going crazy for hours trying to figure out where to reach you!"

"Well, i haven't heard anything yet."

"Oh i know, honey." There was a slurping type noise, more crying. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Is there anything i can do for you?"

"No," I grouched. I immediately regretted being so snappy, "I mean no, thank you. Nothing right now."

"Okay, Fang." she paused for more sobbing, "i just want you to be alright. I can't-- Just let me know when you hear anything, can you do that?"

"Yeah, i can do that."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you, Fang. All of you, you're all so very important to me."

"I need to go, i don't want Jeb to be looking for me." There was an uncomfortable silence, a few more blubbery sobs, and finally she spoke again.

"Okay. Promise to call me as soon as you know anything?"

"Yeah, i promise."

She left me with a number to call before hanging up, i could hear Nudge on the other end begging to talk to me. Dr. Martinez knew me well enough to let them all politely know i was in no mood to speak to anyone.

Two hours, two extremely, unbearably, long, exasperating hours later, Jeb walked into the waiting room. I had my head between my knees, eyes closed, but nowhere near sleep.

I heard his footsteps hit the linoleum and i looked up to see his face, eyebags for days, with the tiniest of smiles on his face.

"So?" I asked standing up from the tiny plastic child's chair i'd been sitting in for nearly the entire day.

"Right now she is in a comatose state, I'm not entirely certain... but it seems like she's going to make a full recovery."  
Those were the greatest words i'd ever heard anyone speak. i couldn't contain myself, i threw my arms around the man that until that day, i'd considered a threat to the flock. At this point, he looked like an angel to me.

I pulled back awkwardly, and didn't look at him. "Erm...thanks, Jeb. Can i-- er-- see her?"

"Yeah, follow me."

He lead me down the hall to room 214. The second i saw her through the glass of the door, my heart swelled. Just the movement of her chest going up and down, even if she _was_ on life support, made my eyes fill up with moisture. I held it back of course, there were people around.

He opened the door, but didn't follow me in.

"I think i'll go call Valencia, she'll probably be wanting to see her as well." Jeb said with a bit of hesitation. He looked to the bed where Max laid, his eyes lingered in the room for a second or two until he closed the door and disappeared down the hall.

The room was not like most hospital rooms i'd been in. The walls were a peach color with a zoo animal border across the top and Max's bed had blue sheets and a yellow blanket rather than the traditional white on white.

I pulled the recliner pressed in the corner of the room up to the edge of her bed. I picked up her hand, iv and all, and held it between mine,The heart monitor showed that her heart was no nearly as quick as usual, but it's pace was still higher than a humans, which i took as a good sign.

I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes, ready for the longest of days to be over.


End file.
